Centimeters
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Aku tak butuh kau hargai, asal mampu melindungi [YohioRana] / hbd Yagitarou Arisa! sori telat lel
Aku tak butuh kau hargai, asal mampu melindungi / YohioRana. AU.

.

.

.

.

.

Yohio membawa raga wanita yang diselamatkannya ke tepi. Beberapa polisi di atas tebing langsung turun untuk menghampirinya.

Langkah sempat terseret sebelum ia sedikit membungkuk dan meletakkan seseorang di tanah, Yohio terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air cukup banyak akibat terjun dari tebing untuk menyelamatkan seorang wanita berhelai jambu yang menenggelamkan diri sebelumnya ―mungkin dia berniat bunuh diri.

Pakaian mereka basah, Yohio terengah kesekian kali sebelum menekan dada wanita itu. Air sedikit keluar, tapi rupanya itu belum cukup.

Yohio mengecek nadi dan nafasnya, ia kemudian melakukan langkah terakhir dengan memberinya nafas buatan. Direpetisi berkala untuk mengeluarkan air yang kian terasa asin di mulutnya.

"Takahashi!" Salah satu rekannya, Wil, tiba terlebih dulu. Ia terkejut melihat Yohio melakukan cpr, seingatnya Yohio tak pernah mau melakukannya meski sekedar latihan. Wil mencoba mengerti situasi, ya karena ini darurat.

Netra dengan pesona samudera itu terbuka lemah, Yohio yang menyadari wanita yang ia selamatkan telah sadar langsung berbinar. Ia terbatuk dan memilih tengkurap guna mengeluarkan sisa air dari paru-parunya.

"Uhuk..kh..sial..aku tidak mati kh uhuk.."

Yohio yang mendengar kalimat itu tercengang. Apakah sebegitu membosankan hidup ini baginya? Yohio ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi polisi dari atas tebing telah tiba di lokasi.

"Kami menahan anda, saudari Rana."

Yohio memandang kosong ke arah langit. Tetesan likuid mengalir di wajahnya. Ia sedikit terpengaruh dengan opini wanita itu yang ia ajak tadi pagi ke gereja. Membuatnya turut bertanya-tanya.

Benarkah Tuhan itu ada?

.

.

.

 **Centimeters**

 **Vocaloid isn't mine**

 **Crime/Drama**

 **Happy Birthday, Yagitarou Arisa!  
A short fic, enjoy it~~**

 **Rated M for theme/AU.**

 **Warn : typo nyisa, bukan untuk anak kecil.**

.

.

.

Bui terasa dingin. Jajaran besi vertikal dengan spasi berdistan sama mengurungnya dalam gelap. Lantai tak bersahabat, ia hanya mampu menyandarkan punggung ke dinding putih yang catnya telah memudar. Dibenamkan kepala di antara kedua lutut, tidak tahu harus apa karena tak ada teman di selnya. Kedua tangannya terborgol sempurna, pergelangannya menembus lubang pada kayu persegi panjang. Ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan jari kakinya, helai pucatnya memanjang beberapa senti semenjak mendekam di sini.

"Pagi, Rana."

Suara bariton menyadarkannya. Tahanan di dalam sel sedikit mendongak. Mendapati kepala sipir berkunjung ke tempatnya. Memandangnya penuh intimidasi.

"Pagi juga, Takahashi Yohio.".

.

.

Sedikit menengok permasalahan sebelumnya. Rana membunuh duta besar Spanyol atas permintaan Shibasaki Gumi―ibu Yohio― melalui partai komunis di negerinya. Rana tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini, dengan bayaran tinggi. Ling, teman di partai, percaya bahwa Rana adalah yang terbaik dan mampu diandalkan untuk misi sebesar ini. Semua mulus sebelum Lilymengkhianatinya, ―ngomong-ngomong wanita itu licik juga. Kabarnya ia bunuh diri seminggu lalu menurut penuturan Yohio. Rana berlagak tak peduli. Biarlah.

Rana mendapat jatah sarapan seperti biasa. Yohio memasuki selnya dan membawakan semangkuk nasi kare. Pria berusia kepala tiga itu lalu duduk di hadapan si penjahat ―tidak dekat dan tidak jauh. Ia menyendok sesuap sebelum diarahkan ke mulut tahanan wanita itu.

Rana membuka mulutnya mau tak mau. Alasannya sederhana, ia juga lapar. Lagipula kedua tangannya terborgol. Kunci untuk penahan tangan dan selnya hanya ada pada kepala sipir itu. Jadi, jika Rana ingin ke toilet―satu-satunya alasan agar terbebas sementara dari belenggu logam― ia harus menunggu Yohio datang ke selnya. Untung saja Yohio sering menengok Rana. Yohio akan datang pukul tujuh pagi, satu siang, enam petang, dan saat tengah malam. Terima kasih jam dinding yang masih berfungsi di ruangannya.

Rana risih mulanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tahanan. Seorang tahanan takkan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tanpa terasa, nasi kare kini tersisa setengah porsi. Rana menurut saja dengan semua yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya. Ia hanya tinggal memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk kabur dari sini. Ling pasti bergerak, Rana cukup bersabar selama Ling belum bertindak. Ia pasti mengirimkan sesuatu―atau seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa Yohio bersusah payah membawakan makanan hingga kemari?

Tentu saja Rana adalah pengecualian. Ia penjahat kelas kakap, tidak akan dicampur bersama tahanan lain. Itu juga menjelaskan kenapa ia sendirian di sel yang cukup luas ini. Terisolir jauh dari sel reguler, dan hanya kepala sipir yang diperbolehkan mengunjungi.

Nasi kare telah kandas. Tak lupa Yohio meminumkan segelas air untuk Rana. Dengan cepat, Rana meneguknya, menelannya tanpa sisa.

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, katakan." Ujar Yohio usai menarik silinder translusen.

"Buang kebaikan palsumu itu, kepala sipir." Tukas Rana kasar. Yohio membereskan peralatan makan dan segera berjalan keluar dari sel. Tak lupa mengunci kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Kau juga."

Selanjutnya langkah itu makin menjauh meninggalkannya. Sumber cahaya sesaat dari pintu yang terbuka kembali sirna, mengantarkannya pada kegelapan sesungguhnya. Rana mendapati beberapa kelopak merah muda beterbangan, masuk melalui ventilasi dengan pembatas serupa jeruji yang berjarak tiga meter di atasnya.

"Sudah musim semi rupanya."

Rana membuka tangannya, berharap dapat barang sehelai. Satu kelopak jatuh di permukaan tangannya. Rana tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Setidaknya ia punya hiburan sementara ini.

.

.

.

"Ini berkas yang telah diajukan ke pengadilan, Takahashi-san." Sebuah dokumen tebal beramplop cokelat besar diletakkan di atas meja. Yohio memandanginya sebentar, sebelum berkata,

"Walaupun ada perubahan, hasil akhir tetap sama, kan?" Alisnya menukik tajam seakan tidak terima.

"Kau benar. Terdakwa tercintamu itu tetap akan dieksekusi bulan depan, artinya dua minggu lagi." Wil menatapnya serius.

"Wil, hentikan. Jangan campurkan masalahku dengan hukum." Sipit Yohio tak suka. "Jika memang harus, lakukan saja." Lanjutnya.

Wil menggebrak meja keras, memaki Yohio,

"Jangan munafik kau, Takahashi! Aku tahu kau menyukainya meski dia nyaris membunuhmu di Goto dulu!" Bentaknya. Yang benar saja, hei.

"Wil, apapun yang kau katakan, aku tetap akan menegakkan keadilan." Yohio mulai membaca berkas yang dibawakan Wil tadi.

"Berhentilah jadi polisi, Takahashi. Kau terlihat menderita sejak menggantikan ibumu yang merupakan kepala sipir sebelumnya." Dengus Wil.

Yohio tidak menjawab. Wil sudah angkat tangan dengan makhluk bernama Takahashi Yohio. Keras kepalanya memang menyebalkan, ingin Wil memijat dahi segera.

Ia tak mengerti. Padahal Yohio dulu sempat menyelamatkan Rana yang hampir mati karena menenggelamkan diri. Cukup ekstrim jika menyebut Yohio melompat dari ujung tebing demi menyelamatkan nyawa seorang penjahat besar, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Yohio lalu diberi tanggung jawab sebagai kepala sipir untuk mengawasinya.

"Aku ingin pergi dulu." Yohio beranjak seraya membawa berkas.

Detik ketiga, suara ledakan terdengar. Wil segera menuju sel reguler bersama beberapa orang lain. Sedang Yohio langsung menuju sel khusus tempat Rana berada.

Tidak mungkin! Penjara yang terasing di Hashima ini dibobol begitu saja, kecuali,

"Rana!"

Rana mendongak, Yohio terburu melepas kunci sel.

"Kita pergi, Rana!" Yohio menunjukkan raut serius.

"Kemana?" Rana malas menanggapi.

"Jangan bertanya dan ikuti!"

Rana dibawa ala pengantin wanita, Yohio menerobos di antara orang-orang dan asap. Ia harus bergegas, atau―

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku nanti."

Seorang pemuda dengan topi fedora dibalut jas hitam muncul dari asap tebal. Yohio berhenti ketika orang itu mengarahkan mulut pistol ke arahnya. Ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Tagalog. Yohio tidak paham, tapi ia bisa menebak bahwa pemuda itu tak berniat baik.

Rana meringis dongkol, "Kau―"

Pelatuk ditekan.

.

.

end/ #ditampar# tenang, masi lanjut~~~

.

a/n : aslinya ini draft yuuyanhe nganggur punya saya, yang saya mau jadiin sekuel dari cerita Die Glocke. Tapi ku rombak aja dan ntar kubikin lagi wkwkw btewe habede yah #EHEM

kekurangan mohon dimaafkan/sungkem

thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
